


gavin is a bitch lol

by TheKlazomaniac



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BYEEEEEEE, Don't Be Shy, FUCK, HEY YOU, Hey, I know, M/M, ahfhsdhf, aligators man, anyhhoooo, be proud about your goddamn mother fucking love of aligators you sexy motherfucker., big bird did nine eleven, but still, did you know that i fucking love aligators?, did you like my song?, felt good to finally get that off my chest and out in the open, had to get one real bad boi in here lol, have a lovely fucking evening you absolute adonis, holy shit d00ds, how do you use this tool?, i can literally write whatever the fuck i want up here and no one will see it, i like owls too, i should probably stop abusing this poor goddamn tag tool lol, its called despereedos, lalalalalalalalalalala, now, oh! before i forget, sja;fjsdlfj;a, they fucking take the cake, uhhh, um, ummmm, yeah - Freeform, yeah you reading this, you like em too dont'cha? ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKlazomaniac/pseuds/TheKlazomaniac
Summary: literally some angsty shit that I don't even remember writing lol enjoy this fucking garbage





	gavin is a bitch lol

**Author's Note:**

> whal;sdjfla what the fuck is air lol  
> okay so i don't even remember writing this, but i thought it was kinda worthy of being posted, it's still not that great but just bear with meeeafjsdlfja;

“So that's why I’m here huh?”

Gavin heard every enunciation. Listened to lilt in nines voice disappear as if it was never there in the first place. But he didn’t want to listen.

“That's why you made me this, right?”

No, he didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to retrace his footprints to somewhere safer, somewhere where the hell in his head could slowly dissipate. Away from him.

“It was all just another scheme eh? Cooked up in that fucked up little head of yours, hmm?”

He broke down all of his defenses. Every last one of them. Gavin was so fucking stupid, and every alarm in his head was flashing red and shrieking panicked siren calls. He fucked up, Oh he fucked up this time, and bad. 

Nines went silent. Gavin didn’t know what to say. Neither of them looked at each other. Just burned holes into the ground with their broken gazes. Fuck, God, skip this. Just skip this. Just make this end, just let it cut out or fade to black and then they can come back and have a conversation that might end well. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Nines let his gaze drag up to Gavins, eyes gray and soulless. Just like when they’d first met. No no no…

“Can I ask you a personal question, detective?”

No no, no you can’t, you’ll just make this worse.

Gavin didn’t respond, just let the dread of this continued conversation fill his features. Impatience grew in his partner as he gazed down at his unresponsive human. The android was still, no lift in his chest from the simulated breathing he usually practiced. He was a machine… but he felt so human… Gavin fucked up this time, but still, Nines wasn’t human, he wasn’t, so why did he feel so bad, he was a tool, he was meant to be used, why was he making him feel remorse? 

“Detective, look at me.”  
He wasn’t human. That was the bottom line. That’s what it would always come down to. Every word, every sentence, every line in his code was the work of someone else. He was a machine, designed to obey. He was supposed to obey, not give orders. Not ask of anything. Not want. Not instill emotions in others. Not to feel emotions. Not to share them. He wasn’t real. He isn’t-

“Gavin,” 

He could hear the facade of the machines cool tone begin to get singed with hostility, a searing hot sound in the machine's voice. Machine. Metal, wires and circuits, tubes and sensors. A robot right? He was nothing. Nothing nothing nothing nothing-

Gavin jerked backward as the clenched fist of his partner smashed into the drywall with incessant incendiary force. 

“Look at me!” ordered the machine, the kindness evaporating from his image.

Gavin’s eyes rested on the fresh crater in the wall, shock at first filling him, and then fury. His eyes flickered up to his partner.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

Oh no.

Why did they have to make machines so human? Why did they have to make them bleed? Of all the fucking things why did they have to make them cry? Oh fuck-

Nines eyes (they aren’t eyes) were crying. He was crying (no he wasn’t). No he wasn’t. Stop. stop it right now. Stop pretending. Stop lying. Stop, please stop. 

His eyes were glossy. Like his father’s, Gavin remembered. Oh please stop… 

…

 

…

 

Don’t break for a machine.

“Stop that. Stop it, right fucking now.” Gavin's voice was croaky and broken and barely grounded, but he wasn’t going to give into something that couldn’t feel. He couldn’t… could he?

The machine scoffed and more silvery placid tears trailed down to the curled corners of his mouth as his head turned from his partner, refusing to catch his gaze. How the tables had turned but in the worst kind of way. 

“What am I to you, detective?” asked a frighteningly soft voice. “Am I even real to you?”

What was that supposed to mean? What did that mean? Was he real? Was he? His ghostly smile haunted Gavin as he stared at the other man’s unmet face. He knew that smile. Not because it was a familiar one to see on Nines, but because it was a familiar one on…

It was despair. Agony. Anguish. Misery. Lies. Passions misplaced. Trust misplaced. Meanings misplaced. Disappointment? No that wasn’t quite it… Betrayal. And a smile held it all.

“Here’s a better question for you, considering no one but you matters…” No, that wasn’t true that wasn’t true, No. lots of people matter. lots and lots. Bucketloads, truckloads of people matter. Like, Oprah? No no, she wasn’t nearly as important as… as… 

Nines glossy gray eyes locked with Gavin’s, staring down deep into him, into all the ugly parts of the detective. Another pearly tear streaked down his cheek. Oh god… please stop.

“Where is the line between ambition and greed?” The android stared into him and saw how truly weak he was. Nines had nothing to lose now. Everything had been a lie to begin with. What was the point in holding back, now? Decency? As if that ever really mattered. Nothing mattered. 

“Because I don’t think you have any fucking clue where that line is, you manipulative piece of shit.” fuck it. Fuck it fuck it fuck it- “and even if you did, would you fucking care not to cross it? Or do you just get a kick out of treating others like they’re fucking dirt?” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Gavin was losing his shit now. Oh deary me… oh no oh dear pull it together fuck fuck fuck- “I Don’t do shit like that to people! Contrary to what you may believe, I do have fucking morals, but am I really supposed to extend those fucking morals onto a fucking piece of plastic?!” …

 

…

….  
Fuck.

Nines was silent. His brows gently furrowed and lips parted in an utter loss of words. He looked, hurt.

Slowly, Nines’ right hand lifted, synchronized to the turn of his head, to his face and pressed circles into his brow. Why did he do that? What…

“Thanks.” what? Oh no, nonononononono…

“What?”

“You’ve taught me a lot, Gavin. Thanks for that, but I won’t be needing you anymore.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Gavin asked, desperate to hide the absolute desperation and fear in his voice. He failed.

Nines slowly let his arm drop to his side and his gaze shifted back to Gavin. His eyes were gray… dead like fish… they looked tired.

“Goodbye.”

Nines eyelids fluttered as he moved for the front door, but Gavin quickly thrusted out to grasp his arm.

“The fuck do you think you’re going?!”

Nines eyes were so cold, they looked torn…

“Somewhere where I’ll matter.”

…

For a moment time stood still, as Gavin studied Nines words. But always he falls to his crutch. Of fucking course, Gavin’s face twisted with mockery and he scoffed as he let go of Nines arm. 

 

“Nice, which 13-year-old's diary did you get that from?”

Nines just stared at him, and Gavin didn’t break. No. He wouldn’t break for a…  
He would break for a… for… Nines?

Nines turned away, walked towards the door, twisted the handle, and walked out of the apartment.

…

 

…..

 

Gavin stood there for a moment, staring at the door-frame. His chest rose and fell with every stable breath. What a big strong man. What a proud adult. What a god damn mother fucking Gavin Reed. He was fine. Unscathed. Fine. this was fine. Gavin’s careful movements guided his back against the cream, damaged drywall. He was fine. Nines was gone, so he was fine… this was what he wanted, right?

Fuck fuck fuck, why was this worse? Fuck shit fuck. His knees began to quake under his weight until eventually, his body slid down the wall into a collective heap on the floor. A stable fucking mess. Stable.

Fuck, Gavin felt sick. He could feel his insides twist and turn around and intertwine with one another. God fuck… this, this was bad. Fuck fuck fuck, fuckity fuck fuck. How many times would Gavin scream ‘fuck’ in his head before the disgust would disappear?

Disgust... For what? What the fuck was he disgusted for?

**Author's Note:**

> actually, re-reading this is kinda interesting, maybe i might do something with this hot messsss
> 
> ps. the document i originally wrote this on in word is called "bitchface and robo-ho fite and get a divorce, but the worst part is that the alimony agreement states that robo-ho gets part of bitchface's heart lol what a dumb gay bitch."  
> thought yall would enjoy that ;)


End file.
